Perhaps
by luckycharms92
Summary: She couldn't be found or touched by those vile beings. The second she was born, she was on the run along with the rest of her kind. Her name was Calla and she was a Seer in hiding. However, she was tired of running, but Serenity might just be the answer.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't be found nor touched by those vile beings. The second she was born, she was on the run along with the rest of her kind. Their numbers were still great, but it was a pain to hide them from government's eyes.

Especially her, Calla.

Her ink black hair, ivory skin and crimson eyes separated her from the other very clearly. It was the eyes that were the biggest difference even among the human freaks. However, it was her eyes that made her what she was.

Seer.

Hunted by the people that fear her and sought out by the narcissists. Science could not explain how they could what they do, but many wanted to know about their lives in the future. However, it was against Seer Law to do so. It was considered unethical to tell a man his future for money or any other reason; man was supposed to find out on his own.

Unlike scientists, Seers believed that their gift was from something greater than man. A God, but they could not betray this God's trust by spilling its secrets to man-even if man chased and hunted them down like animals.

Those who revealed a person's future were punished, which were always worse a thing than death. As peaceful as they looked, Calla knew the true horrors her kind were capable of.

Each Seer had a Keeper, a person who were assigned to protect them even if it meant death.

Calla, unfortunately, got stuck with the Keeper who always had a stick up his ass. Even while she was looking at a flute through the slits of her mask, he was anxiously looking around for any sign of trouble.

"Oh, Alexander, you must learn to relax," Calla sighed, paying for the flute. "Look at the beautiful craftsmanship; you don't often see something like this often."

"Yes, beautiful," he grumbled. "Now, let's go, Calla. We need to catch a ride on that firefly. I already talked to the woman who seemed to be in charge of getting passengers for the hideous vessel. As long as you keep quiet when we're on board, all should be right and we'll get to the new base safe and sound."

"You always say that."

Alexander turned to look Calla in the eyes, or what he could see through the slits cut in the black cloth covering her face. "Tell me that I'm wrong."

"I can't do that." Calla frowned, even though he couldn't see it.

Alex simply nodded, his lips thinning into a line before turning away from her. He headed off, making sure she was behind him the entire time to the large vessel. Not once did he pause, even when the woman waiting by the ship hopped up in greeting. She looked a little hurt when Alex just walked by her, but smiled when Calla stopped to say the proper hello.

"Welcome aboard Serenity," the woman said, but her smile faltered when she noticed the girl covered in black clothing flinch slightly.

"I am happy to board such a wonderful-"

"Metal death trap," Alex grunted, walking back once he noticed that Calla was no longer behind him.

"Serenity it the safest, most reliable way to travel," Kaylee replied defensively.

"Alex, that is enough. I apologize, Kaylee, for his rude behavior." This confused Kaylee since she was sure that she never told the woman in black her name, but she was taken aback when the woman reached up and rid of the black cloth covering her face. "I hope you will still allow us passage even if he is a crank."

Those eyes…she had heard the tales, but never believed in them.

Quickly shaking off the shock, Kaylee smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, he'll fit right in with some of the others."

"Lucky him."

Calla looked away and walked in without another word.

* * *

I have a disease called 'Let's write a new fanfic and see where it goes because it's fun!' =D

Don't own Firefly and I am very sad there was only ONE season! I know there is a movie, but still! Argh! Anyways, this takes place during the only season, very beginning. ENJOY! Oh and reviews are always nice~ You know, just nice and I'll love you forever if you do review! Okay, not very persuasive, but I'll just keep rambling if you don't...


	2. Chapter 2

Calla had pulled the black cloth back over her face so as to avoid stares. Plus, she was used to hiding her face behind the veil with slits…though it was tiresome to always stay in hiding. Her Keeper was angry she had revealed herself to Kaylee, the ship's cheery mechanic.

"Calm down, Alexander," Calla chuckled, taking a seat on her silver trunk. It was the only thing that they had since they were constantly on the move. It was small and light, not filled with many clothes or items. Simply the essentials.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Calla. You revealed your identity to a woman you don't know."

"Do you know nothing about my powers?" Calla sighed, raising an eyebrow at him, though he couldn't see it. "I can trust that woman."

Seers not only saw a person's future, but they saw everything. Every little detail about the person was revealed to them within seconds of meeting, but a Seer would never let on since it scared people when someone knew a little too much about them.

"You're not allowed to tell me anything about your powers."

"You've heard the tales around the campfire."

She noticed him smile lightly, but that fell off when more people boarded the ship. Calla kept her head down at they passed by, but looked up when the shepherd passed. She nodded at him in respect, which he returned.

He was a older gentleman with gray hair and dark skin. He was holding a book in his hand, a religious text no doubt. However, there was more to this man than met the eye at first glance. Calla smiled, but lowered her head as a few more walked in.

Many threw her curious looks, but only one approached her. It was Kaylee, wanting to make Calla feel more welcomed on the ship despite her obvious differences.

"The captain will be giving a small tour of the ship," she said, reaching out to help Calla up.

The Seer was slightly confused, not used to kindness from strangers. The only person who helped her was Alexander; everyone else was the enemy and not to be trusted. However, she knew she could trust this woman.

"You know, you don't have hide that pretty face of yours behind that mask. No one on this ship will hurt you, I promise," Kaylee said cheerily when Calla accepted her help. Alexander was about to step in, but Calla raised her hand to stop him.

"Thank you, Kaylee, but I would like to wait a little while before…revealing my identity to the others. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this."

"Oh, of course."

Calla smiled again, wishing that she didn't have to hide it behind this piece of cloth. However, she cringed slightly when a large man walked over. He sort of reminded her of a guard dog with that big gun in his hand, but Calla knew there was more.

Quickly, keeping her word, Kaylee said, "Jayne, this is a new passenger, Calla, and her…friend, Alexander."

Alexander eyed the big man closely, but decided he wasn't a threat for now.

"It's a girl?" Jayne asked, taking a step back and trying to figure out if the woman in black had a decent figure hidden underneath all that cloth. He grunted. "Well, we'll see. Captain is about to start giving a tour of the ship…"

"Great, come on Calla," Kaylee chirped, pulling the woman along with her to the captain. Alexander walked behind, but shot a glare at Jayne before moving on.

Many of the others stared at Calla, but none said anything to her. Instead, they listened to the captain as he guided them through the ship, explaining how everything was going to work on that ship and what everyone should be doing. For the most part, all Calla understood was that the passengers must stay out of the way and keep to themselves, though she knew that wouldn't hold.

"It's not a problem 'cause it's just not a problem," Kaylee said, defending the shepherd, Book. "Nothing is a problem with any of the passengers."

Calla could feel Kaylee's eyes on her for a few moments, but no one caught on. Instead, everyone went their separate ways, which basically meant that Alexander dragged Calla off to their bunk.

There was only one bed, but Alexander never slept since he was trained to always be on guard around the Seer. Though, Calla knew that he would drift off every now and then no matter what he told her.

"We just stay here and only go out when we need to eat. Talk to no one and keep to ourselves, Calla," Alex said sternly, closing the sliding door behind him.

The Seer didn't answer at first as she took off the mask and then the heavy black robe only to reveal another dark dress that covered her arms and legs, which explained her eerie white skin tone.

Always kept in the dark, never revealed to the light of day.

"Calla!" Alex grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away from the door. "No one else can know, understand?"

Calla blinked, confused on how she ended up near the door. Turning her back on the only exit, she nodded her head and went to lie on the bed so as to comply to his wishes for now. "I understand," she sighed.

"I'll bring breakfast, lunch and dinner here so you don't have any reason to face the others."

Calla let out another sigh, but said nothing. Instead, she smiled lightly to herself as she closed her eyes, deciding to take a small nap to keep Alex at peace for a little while. "Yes, Alex," she yawned, drifting off to sleep until it was time to eat.

* * *

Thank you to ACoolPerson for the review =D It's nice to know someone likes it and also thank you for everyone who put it on story alert! Ya'll are great people~! Hope to hear more from my readers.

Don't own Firefly, obviously.


	3. Chapter 3

Calla bit back a cry of disgust as images of what was to happen unfolded in her mind. It would another hour before it all took place, but it didn't make it any better for her. Her Keeper could tell something bad was going to take place, forcing him to keep his guard up extra high since he didn't know whether this bad situation involved the Seer or not.

Moreover, there was no way that he could ask her since it was against the rules to tell, which was irritating.

However, Alexander frowned when Calla said, "There is a woman…on this ship."

"There are many on this death trap, Calla. Including you," Alex sighed, though he knew she meant something else, but he didn't know what this something else was.

He never knew, and one would think that after protecting a girl for ten years would allow one to know the goddamn _something else_.

Suddenly, Calla began mumbling incoherently under her breath, but Alex knew better than trying to understand any of it. The last time he had tried that, Calla wouldn't speak to him for weeks since that was, in a way, breaking the rules. Though, Alex didn't understand her reasoning behind it, he let it slide.

"Alex," said a soft, weak voice. "I need food."

At first, her Keeper raised an eyebrow at her, but gave her a curt nod.

"Don't leave this room," Alex commanded as he left and shut the sliding door behind him. With a sigh, he headed off towards the kitchen. Meanwhile, Calla sat on her bed trembling in fear and confusion.

Some girl she had not met was on this ship, hidden away just like Calla. However, this girl was different in both a frightening and wonderful way. Though Calla knew it would be a while before she would be able to meet this terrifying wonder.

"Come in," Calla said before the person on the other side could knock and ask to enter.

"Hi, Calla," Kaylee said slightly nervous. She slid the door closed behind her once she was in, but wasn't sure what to do now other than try to get Calla to interact more with the others. "How ya feeling?"

Calla smiled, patting the spot on the bed next to her. "I am fine, thank you for asking."

"Would you like to join us out there for dinner?" Kaylee asked cheerfully. Her slight fear of the Seer was slowly fading as she joined her on the bed. Crossing her legs, she waited for Calla's response.

"Alex may just have a heart attack if he saw me out with the others," Calla chuckled, but she was not entirely happy. "I think for now, I should keep to my cabin. Others may not take to me as you have."

"That's not true-"

"My eyes frighten people. What I see are secrets people don't want me to know," Calla sighed tiredly. "They hunt down people like me so as to keep those secrets from ever being revealed…"

Kaylee frowned, but shook her head slightly. "No one on the ship will turn you in; you can trust all of us."

"Perhaps…," Calla trailed off, nodding. "Some day I will trust all of you. Please take no offence, Kaylee. I just need time."

Kaylee smiled lightly at Calla, nodding as if she understood. Just then, the door slid open and in came Alexander, the angry Keeper.

He scowled when he noticed Kaylee on the bed, just sitting next to Calla as if it was all okay. Nothing was ever okay, not with people around the Seer. Trouble was always afoot, but with her own scorching glare directed at Alex, he said nothing.

"Thank you Kaylee for keeping me company. I hope to see you again."

With that, Kaylee knew she had to leave right then. Smiling politely at Calla and then Alex, she walked back out. She flinched when Alex slammed the sliding door shut once she was out, but went on her way, unwillingly.

"What did I tell you?" Alex growled, baring his teeth.

"To not leave this room," Calla answered calmly. "I have kept to my word. Now, have you brought me my food?"

"You let her come in here!"

Calla stood up, her red eyes focused sharply on her Keeper. "Alexander, you are only to protect me. Nothing further. You do not command my life in any way other than keep those that wish me harm far away. Remember that I am your superior, not the other way around."

She appreciated her Keeper for always being on guard, but she needed room to breathe. As a prisoner of her own gifts, she never had much freedom in the first place. Alex had only made it harder on her, even if it was for her own good.

A woman could only take so much.

He grimaced, but kept his mouth shut. Instead, he shoved the bowl of food into her hands. "I'll be right outside if you need anything else, boss."

"Alex-"

However, her keeper was already sliding the door closed behind him before she could stop him.


End file.
